Spitfire
by Moondragon
Summary: Draco wakes up aching and confused. Sweet'n'sexy, at least I hope it is... HPDM Slash.


Just a little nibblet that don't really belong anywhere… I thought it would be fun to have Draco be all confused, while Harry was more comfortable and sure. All the lyrics in the story are taken from different Bertine Zetlitz songs. She's a wonderful singer who makes beautiful music and I recommend that you all check her out! At the end of the story I'll list up which songs the different quotes are taken from. Not that I really think anyone care, but I just want to.

The entire thing is written in Draco's POV. A couple of warnings: Well…slash obviously… this is the only warning you'll get. Don't like it, don't read it. It's as simple as that. Also some minor swearing and some ehm nudeness… And Draco is, perhaps, a bit OoC.

Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to J.K.Rowling and Warner Bros, and are used without permit.  
Summary: Draco wakes up aching and confused. Sweet'n'sexy, (at least I hope it is)

**Spitfire**  
Moondragon

It wasn't a sudden thing, not at all. In one way or another it had always been there, underlining every thought and action. 'There's thin line between love and hate,' they say.

Which in Draco's opinion was just sensationalistic bullshit… 

/

_So lead me through this forest_

_Filled with trees shaped like my mind_

_And soothe my guilty conscience_

_For those I left behind_

/

I wake slowly, like I always do. The familiar silk sheets caress my skin and instantly I know that I'm asleep in my own bed. I relax and let the feeling of drowsy sleepiness overtake me again. All the way back to when I'd been just a kid, I had always enjoyed early mornings. The timeless feeling when I'm caught between the dream world and the real one was something special.

I breathe in deeply, feel the air fill my lungs, and then let it slowly out again. A slight breeze comes into the room and I tuck my feet back under the blanket. While listening to my own heartbeat and it soothing rhythm, I take in the familiar smell of the room. Since the room is placed down in the Slytherin dungeons, there is an ever-present musky scent that will always give me a feeling of home.

Carefully I open my eyes and let them focus on the surroundings. A desk in fine mahogany with scrolls and school assignments, a beautiful crafted treasure box in silver (Like my father usually says; 'Gold belong to Gryffindors, even if they'll never afford it.'), an assembly of hand tailored robes, an exclusive potion set…

No.

I shake my head mentally. That's not a good road to travel down at the moment. Never before have I noticed how evident my riches where in the room. Then again, never before have I considered not having them. Suddenly all the items in the room became symbolic of my own life. Am I going to leave it all behind?

This is a crossroad, no doubt about that. From now on, nothing will ever be the same again.

/

_One minute early_

_One minute late_

_This is what they're calling fate_

/

How did this happen? If someone had told me only a week ago… God, how I would have laughed!

I can't quite understand how I've managed to avoid realizing it sooner. Because now, when I look back, it seems inevitable. Like my entire life have leaded me to this moment…

Suddenly I feel stupid for being so melodramatic. I am Draco Malfoy and completely in control of my own life, thank you very much! This is a situation where I have a choice, not some predestined crap. So I don't know exactly how to deal with it, that doesn't necessarily mean that I'm not in control.

A quiet snort escapes my lips. Not being able to make a choice or knowing how to deal, is the same as not being in control I remind myself.

I sigh and my fingers play absently with the soft blanket on top of me.

/

_You know he likes to watch you when you sleep_

_Be careful little one_

_Make sure you have a gun_

_Make sure his promises are all to keep_

/

I shift, roll over… and am instantly meet with a bare chest. Not that it really comes as a surprise, but I still marvel slightly over the fact.

The sight before me is breathtaking. Black hair that seems even more untameable than usual, closed eyes with long lashes, prominent cheekbones…

My eyes wander from his face, down his neck and past his nipples, to his stomach with taut muscles that makes my fingers curl in need to touch. Slender hips that turns into legs, legs that I want spread apart, beneath me. Just like I had last night…

I draw in a shaky breath and still the hand that is half way out to touch that inviting skin displayed before me.

Damn. This is not how it's supposed to play out. I'm not supposed to lie here, aching and confused. Not that I really have this planned out, I just know that I should feel more calm and collected then I am at the moment.

I shouldn't be so affected, yet I am.

/

_The taste of disaster hits my lips_

_Every time we kiss_

/

Before I can stop myself, my thoughts turn to the previous night.

I was pressed against a wall outside the Slytherin dorms. Harry's lips were pressed against mine with an almost bruising force. My own hands had somehow gotten under the other boy's shirt, which was strange because I couldn't remember deciding…but oh! Skin against skin and it didn't matter. I pulled him even closer, needing the contact.

I felt his erection against my thigh and I didn't even consider freaking out, because my own cock jumped at the sensation and grew harder still. I felt, more than heard, him moan against my lips.

A realization suddenly struck me. _He wants this._

And dammit, so did I.

/

_I will make your soft hands tremble_

_I will make your ego burst_

/

Somehow we got to my room, and it felt as if I was in a dream because I couldn't even remember walking. But none of that mattered because soon we were ripping each other's cloths of, and there were more skin to touch.

His hands brushed against a sensitive spot on my stomach and it felt like fireworks on the inside. Someone moaned, I think it was me. I leant forward and licked a path up the side of his neck before I kissed him again. My hands drew him closer so that our bodies were grinding against each other.

My feet suddenly met my bed and he pushed me non-too-gently upon it, but I didn't really care because a barely a second later he was on top of me. He started sucking at the hollow of my neck, then moved downwards to my nipples, teasing and taunting, then finally, oh finally, he reached my aching cock.

Oh, the sight of him with his mouth around my cock…

oh...

When I opened my eyes again, I found myself staring straight into those large eyes of his. He simply looked back at me with steady eyes, a wordless question in his eyes.

I put my arm around his waist and flipped us over. The simple feeling of having him beneath me was intoxicating. Willingly surrendering his control to me. I placed my hands on his slim hips and kiss him until neither of us could think coherently anymore.

It was an answer.

/

_You're closer to me than I've ever been_

_You move so close_

_You're skin beneath my skin_

_I will melt with you_

/

Somewhere along my trip down memory lane I had lost the fight with my hand; now it's running up and down his arm. I feel strangely content and restless at the same time.

Is this lust? I don't understand this. And I can't understand how I've managed for so long without this feeling. Something is changed, altered; I don't think I'm able to go back being who I was only a day ago. If I'm honest with myself, I want this feeling, whatever it is, to last.

But, oh Merlin, there's so many 'buts'! He is who he is, and I am what I am. We have different parts to play, different roles to fill in life. This can't survive reality. We're completely different and still too much alike. Is he disgusted with what we've done? This is just too difficult, and I blame it entirely on him. Why the hell did he have to mess me so up?

He makes a little noise and stirs, stretching out. His eyes flutters and he begins to wake. Unconsciously, and against my will, I hold my breath waiting for his reaction.

He opens his eyes and I'm mesmerized. Smiling softly, he leans forwards and kisses me. Some of his hair falls in front of his face and my treacherous arm moves up to brush it out of the way.

"It's still to early," he mumbles, trying to stifle a yawn. He looks at me and I think he can see all the questions and contradictions running through my head.

"I know," he simply says. "But it can wait."

Another almost-yawn and he moves closer to me, curling his body to fit with mine. He places his head against my shoulder and falls asleep. As easy as that.

My hand is still entwined in his hair, but I make no attempt to stop it. I feel myself relax for the first time since I woke up. And I'm falling asleep again as well, feeling oddly relived. He's right, it can wait, at least an hour or two until he wakes up again. 

/

_Sometimes things don't work out the way they should_

_The way you thought they would_

/

**Authors Note:**  
That's it, finito! There aren't going to be any more chapters or sequel. Hope you enjoyed it and review if you want to This is my first ever sex scene, hell I don't think I've even written a kissing scene before, so I'd really appreciate any comments about it.

The songs quotes are still by Bertine Zetlitz and they're taken from the albums Beautiful So Far and Sweet Injections. (I would recommend the first one.) So, in the order they appear in:

So lead me through this forest / Filled with trees shaped like my mind / And soothe my guilty conscience / For those I left behind  
- Sick Communication (Beautiful So Far)

One minute early / One minute late / This is what they're calling fate  
- Fate (Beautiful So Far)

You know he likes to watch you when you sleep / Be careful little one / Make sure you have a gun / Make sure his promises are all to keep  
- Spitfire (Beautiful So Far)

The taste of disaster hits my lips / Every time we kiss  
- Tigerlily (Beautiful So Far)

I will make your soft hands tremble / I will make your ego burst   
- For Fun (Sweet Injections)

You're closer to me than I've ever been / You move so close / You're skin beneath my skin / I will melt with you  
- Closer (Beautiful So Far)

Sometimes things don't work out the way they should / The way you thought they would  
- So Beautiful (Sweet Injections)

Love and all that,  
Moondragon


End file.
